Networks, such as subscriber television service networks, are typically controlled and run by complex computer networks, where end users access the networks' programming via “set top boxes” (STB) connected to their television, and control the programming using a remote control device. STBs may be used merely for accessing different audiovisual entertainment channels on the end user's television, or for datacasting, internet access, pay per view programs, video telephony, and so on. These STBs typically include flash memory for storing data such as software code to process information sent by the subscriber network, and to provide to the connected television a front end graphical user interface (GUI) for the user to access some functions of the software. Due to the changing and improving nature of the services provided by such networks, the STB software may be updated from time to time.
However, updating software often causes problems. For example, even though new software is thoroughly tested under workshop conditions, unforeseen problems often occur once the software is deployed to live STBs; or functionality of the software may change where end users require additional services to learn how to use the changed software. Since the updating of software is not a common event, the service network operators are typically not resourced to cope with calls from users for help with dealing with the changes or problems. For this reason, it is desirable for software updates to be deployed to a trial batch of users to detect problems before mass installation. This is often achieved in practice by using employees (and perhaps friends of employees) to trial the updated software for a period of time to determine the software's robustness in the field. However, this may not provide a large enough or representative sample of the user base.
Furthermore, as equipment may come from a number of sources over a long period of time, there may be numerous versions of software employed by devices. It is not normally practical to maintain the complex database that would be required to track existing software versions.
Similar problems occur when rolling out computer software updates and patches for computer systems. Typical methods of providing updates and patches include using the internet or CD-ROMs distributed with trade magazines and the like.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention aim to ameliorate one or more of the problems of the prior art or to provide an alternative thereto.